By Your Side
by Eyeslikeabushbaby.x
Summary: Set in season 3. Brittany wants Santana to be able to truly accept who she is, so she turns to Kurt for help. Brittany/Kurt, Santana/Kurt & the slightly rest of the glee club friendship. Brittany/Santana, Kurt/Blaine & a squint of Puck/Rachel relationship


**Kurt/Santana/Brittany Friendship Oneshot- By Your Side**

**So, on my poll, I asked what oneshot I should write next. I realised I've gotten pairings like Kurt/Brittany, Tonks/Lupin and Izzie/Addie, so I'm going to try and start on those in my spare time!**

**This one is about Kurt and Brittany (and Kurt/Santana) because I had a great idea for a friendship fic.**

**I don't know if they can leave school at lunch in glee, but in this story, they can.**

**I hope you like it!**

**(Set in season 3)**

**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes!**

"Kurt! Kurt wait!"

Kurt Hummel stopped walking down the halls and turned around, smiling when he saw his favourite blonde cheerio.

"Why hello, Brittany." He greeted, as the new deputy head cheerleader started walking alongside him, carrying her backpack. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you're the only gay guy in the school, right?"

Kurt stopped, thinking of Dave. "The only proud one, yes."

"How did you come out?" Brittany asked, "I mean, what sort of advice would you give someone trying to come out?"

Kurt frowned. "Brittany, are you….?" He trailed off.

"Am I what?"

"Is it you that's… wanting to know this information, or is it for a friend?" He wondered curiously. He knew Brittany had kissed girls before. Brittany had kissed most of the girls in the school, but he didn't think she was actually gay.

"What?"

"Brittany, are you a lesbian?"

Brittany smiled. "No, silly. It's not me. It's Santana."

Kurt nodded slightly, not completely surprised by Brittany's sentence. Last year, The Motbreaker had spread rumours about Santana coming out of the closet. And anyway, Kurt had amazing gay-dar.

"She's scared?" Kurt asked Brittany, who gave a small nod.

"Afraid of what people will think of her. But I already told her, she's awesome." Brittany said, they stopped walking as they reached Brittany's classroom. "I thought you could help me. Since you're gay too."

"I'll talk to her, see what I can do."

"Thank you, Kurt. You're a really good friend."

Kurt just smiled in return and left for his own lesson, giving Brittany as small wave.

/

"What do you want?" Santana stared up from her coffee, seeing Blaine and Kurt hovering over her table.

"Can we sit?" Blaine asked politely.

"Whatever." She gestured to the two seats in front of her.

They sat down and just looked at her, not saying anything for a while.

"Ok, what is up with you, lady? You're not normally this weird." Santana gave him a suspicious glance.

"Are you ok, Santana?" Blaine spoke for his boyfriend, who seemed to be scared of the Latina girl.

"Fine." She answered rudely.

Kurt shook his head, his courage coming back to him. "Stop the act Santana. I have excellent gay-dar."

Blaine seemed to nod in agreement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave me alone, please, I wants to drink my coffee without you two gawping at me."

"We know you're gay."

Santana's eyes shot up from her Styrofoam cup. "Excuse me?"

"It's ok to be afraid." Blaine continued.

"Go away." She demanded.

"I know what it's like to be scared about coming out." Blaine told her. "My dad hates me for being gay. He thinks if he tries hard enough to make me straight, I'll just… be straight."

"I'm not scared. And I'm not gay… Did Brittany tell you this?"

"Please, even without my sources, I'd still know you were a lesbian." Kurt cut in. "You think me, Rachel and Mercedes haven't seen you staring at Brit every five seconds."

"Fine." Santana gave in. "I'm as gay as the Roosevelt's. Happy now? My dad might actually kill me if he found out. He completely blanked his sister when he learned that she was a lesbian. I can't be kicked out of my house, I have no where to go!"

Blaine gave her a sympathetic look. "You can't hide from yourself for your whole life, Santana."

"I can. I will." She said firmly.

There was an awkward silence at the table. Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances.

"I'm leaving now." Santana picked up her mug and went to leave.

"Santana." Kurt called her back, she turned around. "She really loves you too. She cares about you and just wants you to be who you are. The glee club care about you, but she's the one who will be there when no-one else is."

Santana nodded slowly, and left. Kurt understood to some level how she felt, but he'd always been so sure and strong about his sexuality. She would never admit it; but along with his crazy lady voice, that's what she respected about him. He was so courageous.

/

"Mr Shue's late. This is the third time this month!" Tina said, watching the door from her seat next to Mike.

Mike grinned. "He's probably with Miss Pillsbury."

A few of them chuckled, everyone knew of the two teacher's recent newly rekindled relationship.

But Santana wasn't paying any attention, Brittany was also late. She didn't care about Mr Shue right now.

The she saw her. Bouncing through the door, talking to Rachel, her rainbow backpack on her shoulders. The flaps on her cheerleading skirt swaying lightly from side to side, teasing Santana with flashes of upper thigh.

Santana drew her eyes away from her best friends legs and smiled as the blonde came to sit next to her. "Hey Santana." She smiled.

"Hey Brit." Santana returned the smile, they linked pinkies without really noticing, it was habit.

Out of the corner of her eye, Santana could see Kurt and Rachel looking at them both. Great, the hobbit knew too?

"So, what did you do at lunch? I didn't see you in the cafeteria."

"I was at the Lima Bean. I wanted coffee." She explained. "I saw Kurt and Blaine."

Brittany's face turned from it's usual ditzy, sweet expression, to a curious look. "Really, what did you talk about?"

Santana shrugged. "Stuff."

"Sorry I'm late guys, I was grading Spanish papers!" Mr Shuester interrupted whatever Brittany was about to say in return.

Puck laughed. "Whatever, Mr Shue, we all know you and Miss P were smooching in her office. Berry saw you."

"Puckerman!" Rachel scolded, hitting his head lightly from behind him. "I didn't mean to snoop, Mr Shue. But Brittany and I were walking that way, and, well… they are glass windows."

Will went a slight shade of pink and coughed. "Well that doesn't matter. This week we'll be singing about… Pride."

Rachel frowned before raising her hand. "Isn't that like last year, when we had the lesson on acceptance? When I almost got a nose job because Finn hit me in the face."

"That was about accepting who you are, and what you don't like about yourself. This week we're going to be singing songs about those things that you have accepted. Your assignment, is to sing a song about what you accepted last year and how you're now using it with pride."

"There's a song about Pride for people with giant noses?" Puck asked, referring to Rachel.

Everyone dived into their own conversations, Rachel began explaining to Puck that he was taking this way to literally.

Brittany gave a side glance to Santana. "Will you sing with me?"

"Brit, I don't want to come out. You know that."

"Santana, when are you going to see that being a Lesbian doesn't matter."

She sighed. "It matters to me. You know my family, you've seen my dad."

Something different took over Brittany then. "Santana, you're going to sing with me. You're not going to sing a song about being a lesbian, and about joining a golf club. We're going to sing a song about love; our love."

Santana had never been able to resist her best friend. "This doesn't leave the glee club."

"Okay. It's just the club's secret. You and I." Brittany promised.

Santana realised that Kurt had stopped chatting with Mercedes and was now looking over at the two of them, he gave a slight nod in her direction.

"You and I." Santana gave a teary smile, and they linked pinkies once more…

**Kurt and Brittany may be completely OCC, but it's hard to write Brit's character!**

**I hope you liked it, it turned out to be a bit more San/Brit and Santana/Kurt than Brit/Kurt, but the Brittany/Kurt was still there!  
><strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE RAINBOWS!**


End file.
